the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratpro
|birth= |death= |creator= |manufacturer=*NoHeads **Robotika Creation Hive |line= |model=Bratpro |class=War robot |degree= |cost=Over 100 times that of an F7 war robot |length= |width= |height=1.8 meters |mass=55 kilograms |gender= |sensor=Red |plating=Bronze |armament=Two twin built-in gun cannons |equipment=*Built-in shield projector *Transform into ball shape for high speed rolling |era=*NoHead era |affiliation= *NoHeads **NoHead Empire *U.S. Government *NoHead Robot Army }}The Bratpro (also known as the V.1. Bratpro) also called the destroyer, wheel bot, roller, or rollies in police slang, was a type of heavy war robot used by the NoHeads. It gained a reputation for deadliness over the course of the Second NoHead War. Robot commanders such as Dot Lodd favored the Bratpro for its resilience and firepower, as well as the fear it could instill in even the most powerful mutant. They were also used for executions. They were deployed in many battles over the course of the Second NoHead War, such as the attack on New York City, usually in moderate numbers due to their cost, and were also used as guards in various NoHead installations. NoHeads also utilized Bratpros as security robots aboard their ships. Midway throughout the war, they were replaced by Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Brute Gunray with V2s. Description The Bratpro was designed by the NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who was displeased by the limitations of the NoHeads’ basic robot soldiers, and chiefly manufactured in the First NoHead Base. They were also able to enjoy special rates on these normally very costly robots. So by cutting down the costs of these battle machines, the NoHeads were able to obtain Bratpros by the hundreds. Due to their construction and design, they were over 150 times the cost of a regular war robot. They were more formidable than the NoHeads’ more numerous war robots and Rockets for several reasons. They were able to transform into a “wheel” configuration, allowing rapid movement and compact storage. When they encountered their targets, each of the bronze-armored Bratpros would unfold into a tripodal weapons platform, armed with a set of two twin whipcord launchers which could unleash a withering torrent of lashes, though some were equipped with a blade weapon on one of the arms, such as a vibroblade. Often, they were also equipped with force fields. These personal energy shields projected could endure much punishment, capable of deflecting or absorbing virtually any manner of energy or projectile fire up to the level of a light artillery bullet, as well as rebuffing physical attacks. However, it had a weakness for things that cut, such as swords, which must slice several times before giving in to the punctures it receives. The shields were powered by an aircraft-class fusion generator housed in a bulb at the junction of the Bratpro’s legs. However, there was a weakpoint at the very middle of the shield, a point where swords would be able to penetrate by stabbing. Many members of the Police Grand Army took advantage of this weak point, and it was the most commonly used method of dispatching them. Additionally, the effectiveness of these robots was bolstered by their lack of the usual requirement for eyes; instead, Bratpros utilized non-visual composite radiation sensors, less likely to be distracted by light-based effects. History Bratpros were used by the NoHead Empire, often fighting with war robots. During the waning years of the Girl-Team, many Bratpros were used by Amelia Carter in the Battle of Pompeii. All were destroyed by the Boy-Team. A squad of Bratpros fought in the Skirmish in New York City, and were able to drive off Sheriff Bladepoint and Zett successfully. Another concentration of Bratpros were used in the Battle of the Wasp, where they drove back Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence. In the same battle, Bratpros also formed part of the team that captured Intelligence and Sebiscuits aboard the Wasp, although the babies exploited a weakness in their shields during the firefight on the bridge. At the end of Operation: Purge, the V.1 Bratpros were deactivated after Sebiscuits Cardarphen's execution of the police under Mr. Stupid NoHead's orders. They would be replaced by similar-looking V.2 Bratpros. Design flaws Despite being a formidable robot, the Bratpro had one major design flaw. Its shield was designed to enclose the Bratpro in a standing position, but if the droid was to be knocked on its side or against a wall, the shield would have no way of distinguishing the wall or floor from a bullet or sword. This meant that the shield generator had to continue supplying energy to the shield, resulting in an overload, as demonstrated during the rescue on the Wasp. The shorted-out shield generator would leave the Bratpro vulnerable. Also, in the rolling position, the Bratpro's shield could not be activated, leaving it vulnerable while rolling from place to place. Additionally, there were limits when a Bratpro could fire at a target. If the target got very close to it, the Bratpro would miss its shots because its blaster arms were spread out. This also enabled an enemy to run around it while attacking. Bratpro Series and Variants Five known variants of V.2 Bratpros existed. The first was the grapple Bratpro, used around the time of the Battle of Yellowstone. It was equipped with electronic grapples and was designed for melee combat, and lacked guns. It also seemed to possess weaker shields than average. Behind the scenes Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Bratpros Category:Robotika Creation Hive products